


Rise Like A Phoenix

by SpadesAndClovers



Series: Eurovision AU [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eurovision Song Contest, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Ever since he was a child, he was never one. But after the horrible things he's been through, he's finally one





	Rise Like A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya there so this is part of my Eurovision AU so have Butters backstory and him as Conchita Wurst
> 
> P. S, i'm sorry if i got anything of the mental illness thing wrong, i'm not a psychologist, i'm just trying to do an experiment on certain disease and how you describe it

**Eurovision 2014, Copenhagen, Denmark**  
**'Rise Like A Phoenix' by Conchita Wurst, Austria. Winner of Eurovision 2014**

**Leopold Butters Stotch: Split-Personality**

Leopold Stotch, nicknamed Butters for no reason known. His parents were never the best, they were never even good. They named him 'Leopold', German for 'As brave as the lion', but what they got disappointed them

A lanky child with body as soft as his heart, no power to say the word 'no', easily frightened and commanded, scared and weak with no redeeming qualities. His parents disapproved as they expected a man

Throughout the years, his parents started shaping him to be the man they wanted him to be, they started disciplining him in the most bizarre ways possible, from grounding to attempted murder. But Butters couldn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything, they had shut his mouth and threatened to do things alot worse if he ever did, and with that he thought his parents were right, that he was worthless and a mistake

He made a coping mechanism, two of them to be exact. He named them Chaos and Marjorine

Chaos, or more precisely Professor Chaos, was rough, cold, stubborn, calculating, and even at some point murderous. He was just a stupid alter-ego he had made up as a child but as time went by, he had grown out of him, he started becoming real. Chaos was everything Butters wasn't, he was not afraid to voice his own opinion out loud, he was not afraid to fight back, he was not afraid to say 'no'

Marjorine was just like him, she was soft and nice, but what made her different from him was her courage. She was not like Chaos nor himself but instead, she was brave and confident. She was created when he felt insecure about his gender. Marjorine didn't judge him, she was never a judge, she was patient, she was still a woman who walked through shit, she was still him but with the ability to speak and stand

Ever since then, he still believed in the test results and the more he believed in them, the more real they got. Now, he suffered them for real because in his mind, there were two extra people, in his body they resided. He was their host

Both clashed in different ways, whether it's by gender or personality, both never got along but Chaos was a gentleman, he couldn't hit a girl or even go as far as growl at them

Whenever he's in trouble for other people's shit, people bullying him for being too submissive, or even using him, Chaos would take over and beat the shit out of them. While Marjorine, she didn't really take over much, she only came when someone made fun of his gender, whenever he felt insecure, or whenever Butters wanted to go out hanging with the girls

He had told his parents about them and it didn't turn out well

"What are you talking about?" His father sounded slightly annoyed by his son's sudden statement

"They're real! I-i got two other people in my head!" Butters could already feel Chaos facepalming at his stuttering and hear Marjorine's comforting words

"Butters, if you don't stop with all of this nonsense right now, you're grounded!" Butters flinched at his father's tone but he needed them to believe him

"No seriously! I can see them, talk to them, here let me show you!" Before Butters could say anything, his father cut him off

"That's it Butters, you are grounded!"

"B-b-but dad! You've got to listen to me!" Butters grabbed his father's pants and started pleading

"Dammit Butters, with that attitude of yours you're going to be double grounded if you don't stop!" The boy finally let go

 ** _'He doesn't believe you, no one does... They thought you're being paranoid...'_** Butters hated to admit it but Chaos was right, they thought he was just paranoid

He was nothing more than a burden to everyone ever since he told everyone he knew of the fact that he hosted three souls in his body

"You're bluffing"

"Stop that! Now you're just bugging me!"

Their reactions were similar to those of his parents'. He wanted them to know whatever he did wrong wasn't him, he wanted them to know whenever his personality changed to confident and brave wasn't him at all, he wanted them to know, he wanted them to see what he was in the inside. Just a body hosting three souls at the same time

They thought he was a freak, they were afraid of him after the event. The fear started when Chaos suddenly took over and attacked a homeless man as a reason for self-defense because the man was trying to approach him for pleasure and money. But the people misunderstood it as he was an insane loon attacking a homeless man with no reason whatsoever

What scared them the most was the sudden change in eye colour. It was crimson red with the scar on his left eye becoming more visible. It was when Chaos took over. Whenever Marjorine took over, his eyes only changed to calm emerald with his scar no long visible, but that didn't stop people from fear

"FREAK!"

"MONSTER!"

"SOMEONE CONTAIN THAT THING!"

And how did they contain him? Simple, his parents sent him to a mental hospital. The psychologists were lost in his case of SPD, they just thought he had schizorphrenia, that he was just imagining thing out of the feeling of loneliness, paranoia, and fear

"I'm not paranoid! They're real!"

They've seen him change yet they won't believe it, they just said that he was really sick, that the eye change was something the people imagined because they were just afraid of Butters' illness

When he was in the hospital, he was alone. His parents won't even bother visiting him, Dougie moved to Denver ever since he entered Junior High, Pip was studying in Harvard back in England, no one was there to accompany him except the two people in his body

When the doctor came to check on him, he was fidgeting hard, he couldn't tell them the truth because if he did, he'll be held in longer

"Hello Leo, I heard you suffered Schizophrenia and I have a question to ask you, do you still see them?"

"No" And they were convinced. They let him out

When he was sent out of the hospital, he was relieved and terrified at the same time. What if the others judged him? What if they decided to do something much worse? So he kept it low

Butters spent most of his time locked up, his parents had let him go to school the other day so whenever he got home, he just locked himself in thus, neither Chaos nor Marjorine appeared so often anymore. He didn't want to trouble anyone, nobody even wanted to come after him anyway

He glanced at the mirror and what he saw was like some kind of cruel fate to him

In the mirror was not his reflection, his left eye was crimson red while his right was emerald green. It wasn't him, no. Because one look at that intimidating and confident smile plastered on the face of his reflection, he was sure it wasn't him

'It's them...'

Butters started looking in the reflection for any signs of him but to no avail

'No no NO! THEY COULDN'T BE ME! THERE MUST BE ME SOMEWHERE! NO! THEY'RE NOT ME!

But then... If I'm not them... Who am I?'

School time came. When he walked through the corridors, he could hear the whisperings of his friends loud and clear. After his release from the hospital, everyone treated him so differently. Bullying turned harsher, loneliness began to overcome him, frustration and paranoia began to form.

Chaos and Marjorine stayed quiet ever since of the hospital incident, they didn't want Butters to get in trouble anymore than he was. They were his coping mechanism at first, it would make sense they wouldn't want him to suffer depression

Kenny was the first to approach him

"Hey Butters, mind if I join you?" Butters couldn't help but feel suspicious, Kenny was the first one to not call him names nor treat him differently

"You know, I don't mind if you hosted two more people in your body" The boy's eyes widened

'He... Believed me? And he's okay with it?'

Even if he got a new friend, that doesn't stop them from beating him up. Everytime he got home, his eyes were bruised, his scar turned longer, his arms bleeding, his legs beaten up. When his parents saw him hurt, they made it worse by grounding and beating him up even more

Kenny turned suspicious of his limping body but Butters just brushed it off, he didn't want him to worry for him, he didn't want his only friend to go through the hardship of protecting him

"Butters? Are you alright? You've been limping in math class today" Butters could only shake his head

"I'm fine" It didn't end Kenny's suspicioun but at least he could stall

 _'You know he could help you, right?'_ It was Marjorine. She was right, but Butters didn't want to. Kenny was his only friend, he didn't want to lose anybody else

Kenny caught him in a fight with other kids. What caught his attention were the crimson red eyes and the way Butters just landed hard puches towards the sixth graders. It wasn't like Butters to fight back

 _'That's not Butters... That's not Butters at all...'_ He saw how much Butters had tried to beat them down, but no matter how hard Butters was fighting, the sixth graders still towered him and overpowered him

"BUTTERS!" He could see the sixth graders pinning him onto the lockers. Butters tried to pry their hands off of his body but they were stronger, all he could do was growl at them

"Look, the little fourtie freak's tryna scare us!" One of them spoke out loud, the other two started laughing

"That's not gonna work on us, _freak_!" The one holding him pushed his frail body harder on the locker. The growl turned to a whimper within seconds, the red eyes became dull and Butters' breathing became ragged. That's when Kenny had to take action

"LET HIM GO!" The hooded boy charged towards the sixth graders head-first, head butting the one holding Butters. The other two fled before the other one. Kenny rubbed his head in pain before turning his attention back to Butters

"Butters? Butt-man? Poof-poof? Butt-butt? Leopold?" The ragged breathing calmed after a few moments. His eyes opened, revealing a pair of odd eyes; the left was a dulled crimson red eye and the right was a sapphire blue eye

"Kenny? Oh dear, what happened?" Butters glanced back at Kenny to see him backing away from him with bewildered expression

"You... What... Him..." Tears filled Butters' eyes and before he knew it, his legs started running

"BUTTERS! WAIT!" Was the last thing he could hear before he slammed the door to the abandoned boys toilet. Inside, he let his emotions run wild, tears started pouring excessively

'No! No! NO! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THAT! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BUTTED IN! IT'S MY PROBLEM! Now I lost my only friend...'

_'Butters... You shouldn't have run...'_

_**'Yeah, he was trynna help you'** _

'HE WAS AFRAID! HE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! HE JUST SAID THAT SO THAT I WOULD TRUST HIM! HE'S A LIAR!'

 _ **'But isn't that what you've always wanted? Someone who you could trust?'**_ And again, he hated to admit that Chaos was right but he couldn't help the tears streamming down his cheek

"Butters? You in here?" Still clouded by his mind, he didn't notice Kenny crouching down in front of him with a worried expression

"Oh, Kenny... I'm so sorry... I understand if you're scared of me now..." He expected him to leave, to call him a freak, to curse and spit on him, but what Butters didn't expected was Kenny pulling him into a hug

"I'm not gonna leave if that's what you're thinking" He wasn't used to warm gestures like what Kenny was giving him, it was foreign to him but Butters couldn't help but return it

"I didn't know why I was scared, I thought the others were just bullying you for no reason and that you're Split Personality Disorder was a joke because of that whole Coon and Friends and Marjorine thing"

"Well, it wasn't"

"But it's okay! You're still my best friend. You're still Butters. You are not Chaos nor Marjorine, you are Butters, remember that. And though I have to deal with the other two, I don't mind, as long as I could hang with Butters" And Butters couldn't help but let the tears rolled down his cheeks

"Gee, thank you, Kenny"

"I'm here for you, buddy" And Butters felt truly free for the first time, in the arms of someone

*** 4 years later ***

"And next, Austria's representative, making his, or her debut, as a finalist, it's 19 years old Marjorine Stotch!" The crowds cheered and clapped as a man with a feminime posture appeared before the crowd

 _ **Waking in the rubble**_  
_**Walking over glass**_  
_**Neighbors say we're trouble**_  
_**Well that time has passed**_

_A song he dedicated specially for Kenny. The person he had cherished for so long, the person who helped him find his trueself_

_**Peering from the mirror**_  
_**No, that isn't me**_  
_**Stranger getting nearer**_  
_**Who can this person be**_

_He remembered it like it was yesterday. Kenny had heard of his voice, each of them had different tones, have different voices, yet the three of them sounded like angels_

_**You wouldnt know me at all today**_  
_**From the fading light I fly**_

 _"You have a talent, embrace it. Maybe that's where you could feel as one with those three"_ And Butters did

 _ **Rise like a phoenix**_  
_**Out of the ashes**_  
_**Seeking rather than vengeance**_  
_**Retribution**_  
_**You were warned**_  
_**Once I'm transformed**_  
_**Once I'm reborn**_  
_**You know I will rise like a phoenix**_  
_**But you're my flame**_

_With Kenny's support, he was able to move to the Austrian University of Music and Performing Arts in Vienna, where he was originally from. He was Austrian, his parents didn't tell him but he found out_

_"I'm moving back to Austria and you can't stop me!"_

_**Go about your business**_  
_**Act as if you're free**_  
_**No one could have witnessed**_  
_**What you did to me**_

_He lived without any of his family's support but he was able to take care of himself by street performing, whenever there was an opening for live performances in a café, he took it immediately, and the manager actually loved it and rewarded him with enough money to live for another day_

_**Cause you wouldn't know me today**_  
_**And you have got to see**_  
_**To believe**_  
_**From the fading light I fly**_

_One day, he saw an opportunity of the life time_

_Eurovision 2014_

_He was sure of it. He was desperate enough to enter it. His main goal in life was to enter it. His main goal in life was to succeed_

_'Then go for it!'_

**_'Then go for it!'_ ** _The two others were cheering for him_

**_Rise like a phoenix_**  
**_Out of the ashes_**  
**_Seeking rather than vengeance_**  
**_Retribution_**  
**_You were warned_**  
**_Once I'm transformed_**  
**_Once I'm reborn_**

_**"WOAH SERIOUSLY?!"** _

_"YEAH! I'M REPRESENTING AUSTRIA FOR EUROVISION!"_

**_"THAT'S SO FUCKING SWEET, MAN! I'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU!"_ **

_"Thanks! I'm kinda nervous though. Performing in front of the whole European continent and fighting against experienced singers..."_

**_"Pfft! They're nothing compared to you, you can do it, Leo! I believe in you and you should to!"_ **

_"I guess so, this is my chance"_

**_"That's right! Remember, I'll be there for you when you're afraid"_ **

_"Aww... Thank you, Ken..." And the two hung up as Butters was about to practice. But before he could move on, Butters opened his parents' contact_

_'Dear mum and dad,_

_It's been a long time. I haveb't heard from you guys but I hope you're okay_

_I know you guys are going to be mad at me but I'll be performing in Eurovision! Isn't that great? I'll be fighting against the whole European continent and I hope you consider me strong because I am strong, I've made it through this whole time without you. I hope, at least, you could be proud of me in this song contest_

_Well, I hope I hear from you soon_

_-Leopold Butters Stotch, your son_

_P. S. I still love you, mutti and vati'_

_And Butters closed his phone_

**_I rise up to the sky_**  
**_You threw me down but_**  
**_I'm gonna fly_**

_Butters waited for an answer from his parents, he got none. He expected them to at least say they're proud of him but nothing came_

_**"You don't need them. You've made it this far without them"** _

_"You can do it, Butters. We're here for you"_

Moments like this where he relished the fact that the two of them still existed

 _ **And rise like a phoenix**_  
_**Out of the ashes**_  
_**Seeking rather than vengeance**_  
_**Retribution**_  
_**You were warned**_  
_**Once I'm transformed**_  
_**Once I'm reborn**_  
_**You know I will rise like a phoenix**_  
_**But you're my flame**_

The song came to an end and the people started to cheer. It turned louder and louder by the second but evwn with the many supporting fans, Butters couldn't help but cry because what he saw amongst the audiences surprised him. Butters got off of stage and approached the particular people

"MOM! DAD!" Butters lunged into his mother's hold. He could hear his father yelling "THIS IS MY SON!" Amongst the crowd

"We're so proud of you, Leopold" His mother held him tighter as the crowd turned louder and louder. Butters then pulled his parents towards the backstage only to find a familiar hooded teen

"Hallo Liebe, wie geht es dir?*" Butters let his tears stream down and pulled Kenny to a hug

"See? I paid attention to your ancestry" The shorted teen let out a small laugh, it was the first time in forever he felt alive, he felt one, with with the three people he cherished most in life

*** 3 days later ***

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S EUROVISION IS AUSTRIA!" With that, Butters reached his goal in life. He succeeded, he made everyone he loved happy

He finally felt as one  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, the characters are given different backstories but the same role in the Eurovision world, the full fanfic will come but for now, have these backstories of the characters
> 
> Please give out comment


End file.
